The berbine class of heterocyclic compounds is structurally related to the plant alkaloid berberine. Berbine compounds have been reported to have numerous therapeutic effects. For example, berbines have been found to have antimicrobial, antidiabetic, analgesic, and anticancer activities. Because of the potential therapeutic value of berbine compounds and derivatives thereof, there is a need for new derivatives than may be more potent and/or efficacious.